Baby My Chocolate
by le stylo
Summary: On Ren's birthday he gets the most chocolate. But he hates chocolate. Masato always ends up eating his chocolate. This particular birthday is a bit different. Masato says too much and Ren might just have a taste for chocolate after all. Ren x Masato


"Another one?" Masato asked as he saw his strawberry blonde roommate walk in, a big box of chocolate in his hand.

"Try three," Ren responded smugly, fanning out two more boxes from behind the other ones.

It was Valentine's Day and also Ren's birthday. That meant he got way more chocolates than any of his other band mates. Probably a hundred times more. The girls just seemed to love that fact and felt it was appropriate. The sexy Starish member born on a day of love. Like his lyrics such knowledge probably made them melt.

"What a waste," Masato sighed as he watched the boxes placed in a pile of other chocolates.

"Then, why don't you eat them?" Ren challenged, "You usually do anyway."

"It's sad though, those girls putting their feelings into giving you these," the blue haired Starish member mumbled.

"You know how I feel about chocolate…" Ren said through gritted teeth, almost threateningly. It was pretty annoying that his dislike for chocolates was kept under wraps, for the sake of an image. Masato who had taken a piece of a chocolate out from one of the boxes didn't even flinch, leaning casually over the kitchen counter on his elbow.

"But still…" Masato continued to protest, slowly putting in the piece of chocolate in his mouth. His eyes slowly closed as his mouth wrapped around the chocolate. A small piece of chocolate seduction invitingly protruded from between his lips. Without any hesitation, Ren leaned forward and bit into the chocolate.

"Not bad." The sexy Starish member commented, tongue sweeping the corner of his mouth.

A choked gasp escaped the pianist, his face turning a rosy color.

Still stunned, Masato could not be any more prepared than he already was as Ren swooped in on him once again. For a couple seconds, the strawberry blonde was able to enjoy the look of shock and fear the midnight haired pianist had as he leaned towards him like an eagle seizing its prey off the land. Masato with eyes instinctively squeezing tight as if to brace himself for something unpleasant was quite an adorable sight. It only served to provoke Ren into going further with his teasing. Despite his dislike for chocolate he decided he was going to do it… Without another thought about it, the strawberry blonde pushed the rest of the chocolate piece into his friend's mouth with his tongue, completing the exchange with one exploratory sweep and a brief meeting of lips.

A smug smirk made its way onto Ren's face as he stood back to look at his handiwork. Surely, Masato would be some kind of mess and that would be amusing. The saxophonist knew he was wrong when he felt a tug, his body falling forward and a familiar warmth on his mouth. The strawberry blonde's eyes were wide with shock at first but they closed as he reciprocated.

The kisses were passionate and smoldering. It tasted a little bit sweet, a little bit bitter and also salty with another flavor Ren could not quite place. For him it enhanced the chocolate in a good way. He forgot how he detested chocolate, how the mere thought of them made him tense. Surprisingly he did not have the urge to barf either. Instead he started to remember when he loved chocolates before he associated them with feeling like shit and the taste of his vomit. It had gotten extremely hot in the room but that wasn't the only thing that was hot. The saxophonist pulled away, to allow himself and the pianist to catch their breath. They stared at one another, both breathing heavily, skin flushed. Looking into each other's eyes they both understood that they were feeling the same thing—like they had been craving something and had been sated.

Ren took Masato's lips once more, pinning him down onto the countertop with one hand and undoing buttons on his roommate's white shirt with the other.

"You know, I don't mind chocolate like this," Ren rasped huskily, flicking his tongue across Masato's Adam's apple, enjoying the whimpers of his companion as he left a trail of kisses and bites going lower and lower.

A/N: ...And here it is. Way overdue. But it's done. It's kinda named after the Ren and Camus duet because I was told if all else fails use an Utapri song title! What took so long…? Well, the words weren't coming and at some point I was pretty much losing track of who and what his piece should be about. It started leaning towards being Masato-centric and… uh no this is supposed to be about Ren. Anyways… happy belated birthday to Ren. Hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
